The Kingdom of Seigaku
by Sakura Shirayuki-sama
Summary: The Kingdom of Seigaku thrived for centuries under the rule of the Tezukas. In the height of their rule, an asassination attempt reaches a young prince, who hurries over from the land of America to protect the fair princess Sakuno. RyoxSaku
1. Once Upon a time

**Sakura: Thank you so much for reading our first fan fiction! I hope you like it because-**

**Zakushi: I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T!**

**Maoku: Seriously Zakushi, you'll scare away all of our readers… Well then I'll do the disclaimer**

**I ****DO NOT**** OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS, ALL THE CHARECTERS YOU WILL READ ABOUT IN THIS FAN FICTION BELONG TO TAKESHI KONOMI**

**Sakura: Well thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy it!**

Once upon a time, in a land just across the Pacific Ocean, there lived a King, and a Queen. The King's name was Tezuka, and the Queens name was Oishi. They had a daughter and a son named Sakuno, and Fuji. The Family ruled happily over the kingdom of Seigaku, along with their two arch enemy generals (Kaidoh Kaoru, and Momoshiro Takeshi). The King and Queen also had a Jester named Kikumaru Eiji that did acrobatic tricks for Tezuka and Oishi when they were bored, or when a great banquet was held. The magician (Inui) studied a great deal on potions that could kill you, or at least temporarily knock you out. Eventually he created his own potions, such as Penal Tea, and Aozu which he used on prisoners to make them talk. Then there was the jolly good cook who made the best sushi in the world… well he was almost always jolly…and good. When he grasped the handle of a kitchen knife he went berserk, his well mannered behavior became hot blooded, and short tempered.

The kingdom of Seigaku prospered for many years, until one day the King and Queen decided to retire, and let their daughter take over the rule of the kingdom.

"D-demo Oka-sama, Otou-sama! Shouldn't Fuji-oniisama, and his fiancé be the new rulers of Seigaku?" Sakuno asked

"Fuji already agreed to allow you to be the ruler in place of him… He would rather pursue his dream of being the best swordsman in the world," Tezuka replied dully

"Demo! I don't even have a king to rule beside me!"

"We've arranged for you to marry your cousin Kei! Isn't that wonderful?" Oishi smiled

"No, it's disgusting…" thought Sakuno

"Sakuno-chan?" said Fuji

"Eh? Nani onii-sama?"

"Do you want to marry Kei?" Sakuno thought about this. She didn't want to cause any trouble for her family to go find another husband, but she didn't really know her cousin Kei, and she didn't want to marry a relative.

"H-Hai…"

"Heh heh, Imotou's going to become a queen," smiled Fuji teasingly

"Well then it's settled, Sakuno is going to marry Kei…" announced Tezuka. Something about the idea made Sakuno not want to marry Kei even more… It was as if the Fates were prepareing something for her….

**Maoku: Well that's the end of Chapter one…**

**Sakura: If you liked it please leave a review so that we'll feel better about making a second chapter!**

**Zakushi: AHH! WAIT FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER TO COME OUT, AND DON'T YOU EVER FORGET TO READ IT!**


	2. The Party

**Maoku: Sup? Thanks for reading the second chapter of my fanfic, you better love it…(Cuz I wrote it…)**

**Sakura: in the last chapter therewasn't any indication of RyoxSaku, but I threw it in on this one so-**

**Zakushi: Read this chapter thoroughly, and LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Maoku: Zakushi, I told you last time don't scare away the readers like that, we'll never get another good review again…**

**Sakura: And stop interrupting me!**

**Zakushi: Since when did I ever start taking orders from you?! HUH?! **

**Sakura: Waaahhh!**

**Maoku: ... Well then… Once again I don't own the Prince of Tennis; all the characters you read about in this Fan fiction belong to Takeshi Konomi… Enjoy…**

Momoshiro was right about the King and Queen of Seigaku: They threw awesome banquets (with lots of food), that was the sole reason why he came to the stupid engagement party; he didn't even know who was being engaged! Well Momo begged him to come all the way from America for this because, the king would make him run twenty laps around the castle if he got drunk, and started bombarding the party.

"But then why the hell do I have to come? Why can't you ask another one of your friends in Seigaku to go instead? " asked Ryoma dismally

"Because! You'll be the one who knocks me out, throws me in a sack, drags me over to the captain's quarters, and makes me sleep it off!" That probably meant that he didn't have any other than his employer's relations.

"Oi, Echizen! Haffing vun?" said Momo through handfuls of sushi. One of the handfuls flew out of his hand, and hit a man with curly hair, and a devilish expression on his face.

"Hn... You should start using some chopsticks…"

"Ehh?! Why itthh zat?" Momo threw his arm around his best friends shoulder, and started to sing, although it didn't really sound like singing… more like an elephant dying.

"Are you drunk?" Ryoma raised his hand, preparing it to swoop down, and slice the knock out nerve near the occipital lobe in Momo's neck.

"I dooonnoooo!! Hope not! Hahaha!-"

_Bam!_

His sentence was cut off midway.

"Mattaku..." muttered Ryoma. He managed to fish out an abnormally large potato sack from the dumpster on the west wall. Lazily, he dragged the potato sack up the stone steps to the captain's quarters. After a grueling fifteen minutes of dragging, and lifting, Ryoma finally threw the sack onto his best friend's bed (without even bothering to open it).

"I'll just leave him to (hopefully) suffocate" He thought menacingly, but with the full knowledge that potato sacks have holes in them. With a final farewell-kick he turned towards the door to find his giant Himalayan cat (Karupin) and return to America. As he opened the door he heard a small humming noise coming from the balcony opposite Momo's . He stopped in his tracks, and listened for a few moments. After a few moments, he was absplutely sure it was a person singing; he abandoned his quest of finding Karupin, and strode over to Momo's balcony. A girl with long mahogany hair tied up in braids held her mouth open, and closed it corresponding perfectly to the humming noises that he heard. Ryoma opened the glass balcony door. Now the humming sound evolved into words that flowed gracefully out of the girl's mouth. The sound was like a symphony of angels rousing in the glorious terrain of heaven. The girl raised her hands in synchronization to the pitch of her song, it all the light in the full-moon-lit-sky focus on her, like a spotlight followed a pop star on one of their tours (but that, of course, was fake). Then suddenly the beautiful song stopped.

"A-Ano Who are you?" A timid voice. Ryoma snapped back to reality. He found himself gawking at the girl, with his mouth hanging open, his arms flopping to his side with no purpose other than to make him look more idiotic than he already did. Like the crack of a whip he crossed his arms across his chest, closed his mouth, and knitted his eyebrows.

"Who are you?" He mimicked, determined not to lose his cool again.

"Eh? Gomenasai! Ano, I'm Sakuno. My birthday is January 14th , Eto, I'm one hundred fifteen centimeters tall, eto, I'm right handed-"

"Betsuni kedo, I don't really care…" She looked hurt for a moment, and then her cheeks were glazed with a shade of crimson.

"Gomenasai,"

"Whatever…" There was a stretch of awkward silence.

"S-so, who are you?" Sakuno asked again.

"Ryoma…" He pulled the brim of his hat down to cover his face.

"Yoroshiku Ryoma-kun" Now he was a bit annoyed with Sakuno. He hated people that were weak, and took orders from other people.

"What are you doing at the engagement party? Are you a friend of Kei-san?"

"No. I'm Momoshiro's friend, he asked me to come,"

"Ah So ka? Ano- Eh?!" Ryoma's cat-like eyes shot over towards Sakuno. She was staring at the garden beneath them.

"Meow" It was Karupin. The giant cat was pawing at the hedge separating the garden from the outside world.

"Is that yours?" her voice was unusually calm for someone that was seeing Karupin for the first time. Normally, the person seeing him would be trembling in fear, and ready to flee in the opposite direction. Yet, this Sakuno girl was actually leaning forward from the stone railing to get a closer look at the beast.

"Yeah. His name is Karupin,"

"I-Is it alright if I pet him?" He considered for a moment.

"Ok," He jumped over to the opposite balcony; princess lifted her, and jumped down from the balcony onto the garden below.

"Ano, you could have just used the stairs" He looked down at her face; her cheeks were an even deeper shade of crimson than before.

"It was faster that way." He let her down when they reached about three feet of length from Karupin.

"Eh…" She gazed in awe. She approached the cat slowly, with her hand out stretching in front of her. When her hand finally reached Karupin, the huge cat gave a loud purring noise, and nuzzled his head affectionately against Sakuno.

"Eh... Kawaii!" She almost squealed.

"He likes you." Ryoma said nonchalantly.

"It seems so…"

"I'm going. Ja ne," He leaped up on Karupin's back, and they both turned away.

"W-wait!" she yelled, but her cries were drowned out by the sound of the wind rushing against Ryoma's face…

Somehow, he knew that their paths would cross again…


	3. The Plot

**Sakura: Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! I'm so happy that you all at least read this! E-eto-**

**Zakushi: What she means to say is, e hem… LEAVE MORE REVEIWS OR ELSE THIS FANFIC IS GOING DOWN THE DRAIN! AND IF YOU-AHH!**

**Maoku: You stupid Yankee, I told you not to go shouting off like that- YOU'LL SCARE THE READERS OFF! And if you want another kick like that you'll ignore my warning…**

**Sakura: And, STOP INTERUPTING ME!**

**Spectator: Well since everybody's blowing their heads off, I'll start the story off… Enjoy!**

**Zakushi: HEY! WHOEVER SAID YOU COULD TAKE MY SPOT ON THE START OFFS? HUH?!*Whapsh***

**Maoku: Your spot?! I'm usually the one who tells them to enjoy the fanfic!*Grrr* Just enjoy…**

A few miles east of the castle, Ryoma stopped at a small pub to have a bottle of fresh milk. He stepped into the pub, and took a seat by two men dressed in unusually formal clothes for the time of day. The bartender came over and asked Ryoma what he would like to drink.

"The finest milk you have please," he replied absent mindedly. The bartender disappeared behind a door to get his milk. A few moments later he returned with a pure white glass of warm milk.

"Hey did you get the information about the castle that the boss asked for?" A dark voice asked. Ryoma stopped the flow of warm milk to his throat. He glanced to the corner of his eye. It was the men with the unusually formal clothes for the evening.

"Yes I did, I got the blueprints of all the secret passage ways, dumbwaiters, everything" said anotherother voice. Ryoma noticed that the man who just spoke looked a lot like the one that Momo threw his sushi at. But he couldn't be absolutely sure.

"Why were you late then?"

"Some idiot threw some sushi in my face, and the cook uses _the_ stickiest rice I have ever seen in my life… Guess that's what makes his sushi so legendary," Now Ryoma was sure that the man was the one who Momo threw the rice at. He began listening more intently.

"You're such a wimp Kirihara, why couldn't you just leave it in, and wash it out later?" Kirihara shrugged

"I don't know, why do you leave the blood on your sword, and wash it out when the blade's all stained? Stupid Sanada…" Sanada sighed heavily.

"Well at least the plan can commence without any further delay, assassinating the princess will be a piece of cake-"

"You idiot Sanada! Not here!" Ryoma sat, frozen in his seat. _Assassinating the princess_? He immediately thought of Sakuno.

"But she might not even be the princess! Why the hell am I worrying about this?!" His thoughts were rushed. He quickly gulped down the rest of his milk, left some coins for the bartender, and got up to leave. The lad strode towards an isolated part of the hills that bordered Seigaku from the next kingdom: Fudomine. He took out a whistle, and blew into it. A piercing sound filled the area, and could probably be heard within a five mile radius of his standing point. It was a special whistle made to call out Karupin, and only him; no one else could hear the cries of the whistle except the giant cat. It would take Karupin a few minutes to get to where Ryoma was at the moment so he sat down by a secluded circle of forget-me-nots.

Ryoma couldn't help but think about what would happen to the poor princess if nobody protected her properly. His stone cold heart broke through a bit when he thought of the hopeless girl named Sakuno if she were the princess that they spoke of.

"What if she was the princess, and they killed her? Her voice would be wasted by the hands of death…"

"Meeoooww!" Ryoma stood up. His cat had arrived, and at a crucial moment too. Ryoma smiled, and stroked the back side of the feline's ear; in return, Karupin purred. Ryoma was absolutely sure that no other living being would make him open up to them.

"What do you think we should do? Help the princess?" The cat furiously nodded his head.

"But what if the princess isn't Sakuno?" This time he rolled his eyes at his master, and sat up straight.

"Yeah, you're right it doesn't matter," He hopped up on Karupin's back, as the cat turned to the west.

**Maoku: Well thanks for finishing the third chapter, the next one will come out very soon so don't you dare lose interest…**

**Zakushi:**** That stupid flying $%# Maoku…**

**Maoku: What was that I heard Zakushi? Did you want another beating? **

**Zakushi: Nah, thanks I'm good…**

**Sakura: See you next time! Please leave lots of reviews! **


	4. Day One in the Castle

**Maoku: Thank You for taking the valuable time to read this fanfiction, we really appreciate it…**

**Sakura: A-ano p-please leave re-**

**Zakushi: AHH! JUST LEAVE MORE REVIEWS OK- *Whapsh* *pound***

**Maoku: You stupid mutt, I told you this time, last time, and both times before that to NOT SCARE AWAY THE EFFING READERS! *Pow* **

**Zakuhi: Who're you calling a mutt huh?! *Boom***

**Maoku: Don't talk back to your superiors…Stupid mutt…**

**Sakura: E-eto, Please enjoy the chapter! Heh heh… **

Ryoma reached the castle at the break of dawn. No doubt that the princess was still asleep; so Ryoma climbed up to the general's quarters, and took a nap there. He hadn't slept the whole night, and he was sure that when he woke up it would be some time around noon. As he drifted to sleep he thought of how he was going to protect the princess from her assailants over the next course of days.

*A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER…*

Sakuno awoke the morning after her engagement party feeling unusually energetic, and cheerful. She skipped over to her (enormous) dresser, combed her long brown hair, and feebly twisted her hair into two length braids.

After washing her face, hands, etc. She walked over to the royal kitchen. When she arrived, she spotted an equally cheerful Kawamura arranging a plate of sushi behind his table of cooking materials.

"E-eto, Kawamura-san?" He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.

"Ah, Sakuno-sama! Ohayou gozaimasu! What brings you to the royal kitchens on this dine morning?"

"Ano, do you know where onii-sama is?" she said shyly.

"Ah, Fuji-sama just went to the North garden to train. Would you like something to eat?" he smiled sweetly.

"W-when I get back from talking to onii-sama, I- It would be nice to have a small plate of sashimi."

"DORYAA! ONE SMALL PLATE OF SASHIMI FOR SAKUNO-SAMA!" raged Kawamura with a large kitchen knife clasped in his right hand. After closing both of the large white kitchen doors she walked in the direction of the North gardens.

Sakuno was off to ask her onii-sama where she could get a giant Himalayan cat just like the one the strange boy she met the previous night had. It was so adorable, and she loved animals very much. She treated them as friends instead of pets, so naturally they felt the same towards her. She was absolutely confident that she could care for this particular a giant feline such as that one, but she did know where to find one…

When she arrived at the gardens, she saw her brother doing push-ups bare-chested on the fresh morning grass. She slowly approached him, as she grew closer, she could hear Fuji muttering something…probably numbers.

"A-ano onii-sama?" Her brother turned his head to the side to see who was speaking. When he had confirmed who it was the corner of his mouth stretched to a form a smile, and his eyes turned to crescents. He retired from doing push-ups.

"Sakuno! Ohayou, what is it that you're here for?"

"Ano, do you know where to find giant Himalayan cats?" Fuji shot her a half worried glance (but, of course, a smile still remained on his face).

"Yes… I do, why do you ask?" Sakuno suddenly took a great interest in her shoes.

"A friend of mine has one, and I –I was thinking about finding an infant, and raising it," He stared at her for a few moments.

"No… Don't… They're creatures from America…" Sakuno looked puzzled, and tilted her head to an angel.

"What's so bad about America? I would at least think that they're from the Himalayas, but-" The smile on Fuji's face disappeared, and the crescent shape of his eyes mutated into a serious stare.

"No Sakuno-chan! You don't understand! They throw _rice_ at newly wedded couples! Rice! What a waste!"

"D-demo… They're really cute!"

"It doesn't matter, they're vermin!" She was a bit taken back by her brother's reaction (although, he did over react a bit). She retreated into the castle walls, and glumly headed towards the dining room.

*AROUND NOON TIME*

Ryoma woke from his slumber to hear the lively bustling of people hurrying along the cobblestone alleyways on the opposite side of the roof. It took him a few blinks to realize where he was, but when he did he immediately sat up right. No commotion seemed to have been made at the moment, which meant the princess was safe, and he could take his time.

After stretching out his muscles, he decided that he needed to confirm who the princess was, and get Momo to strengthen the security on the princess. He jumped down on the opposite side of the roof, and confronted a weak looking boy with a green headband. Ryoma rose to his full height (just because scaring weak looking people like that was fun), and stood squarely in front of the boy.

"Oi, are you a native of Seigaku?" The boy looked at him, Ryoma wasn't that much taller than him, but he fear swelled up in his eyes when he asked the question.

"Iie desu… I-I'm from Yamabuki desu." Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

"Can you tell me who the princess of Seigaku is?"

"E-eto, I don't who it is for sure desu… But I think her name is Sakuno desu," Ryoma felt a zing go up his spine when the boy said her name.

"Do you know where she is now?" The boy thought for a moment.

"I-I heard that she was supposed to be at her engagement ceremony today desu, but I'm not sure tough desu, someone else told me desu," He said nervously. Ryoma looked a little annoyed with the boy.

"Domo, and stop saying desu."

"H-hai desu!"

"Hopeless" he thought, and walked towards the general's office to speak with Momo. Little did he know that the little boy he just met was one of the key elements to the assassination plot.

**Sakura: Dan Dan Daaaaannn!**

**Maoku: Thank you for staying interested for this long in the fanfic, we hope you'll keep interested until the end.**

**Zakushi: Hah? There's going to be an end? **

**Maoku: Yes of course, you stupid mutt. Did you think we were going to write this thing forever? Unlikely…**

**Zakushi: I told you not to call me a stupid- *whapsh***

**Maoku: Too slow. **

**Sakura: See you next time on KOS!**


	5. Watch Where you're going!

**Sakura: Phhhooooo we've been so busy, almost no time to write anymore huh guys?**

**Zakushi: Yeah, just yesterday Tezuka made me do a hundred laps around his kingdom because I didn't get him enough speaking lines!**

**Maoku: Stupid, I told you we had to have him have a little more to do with the story than we had… **

**Zakushi: Why you-**

**Sakura: If you guys get into **_**another **_**fight I'll electrocute you both!**

**Zakushi: How're you gonna do that ya' priss?**

**Sakura: Simple…**

**Zakushi& Maoku: Waaaahhh!!! #%$!**

Having no idea where the general's office was, Ryoma asked one of the guards around the south gates of the castle where it was. The guard instructed Ryoma to go to the North end of the castle, and the office should be on the right side of the gigantic blue, white, and red door way that holds the kingdom's seal on it. After thanking the guard, Ryoma broke into a run towards his destination.

"This should be a piece of cake as soon as the military is involved… They won't even need me-"

_Bam!_

There was a throbbing pain on his head, and he fell to the ground.

"Ite!" He muttered, he looked up. Before him stood a man wearing a blue cape with yellow stars scattered all over it. Inside his cape he wore a black turtle neck shirt, and matching black slack. Matching his cape, a pointy witch's hat sat on his spiky black hair. But the most distinguishing attribute of the man were his inch-thick glasses.

"Ah gomenasai, I didn't realize- Wah!" The minute the man saw Ryoma's face he jumped back.

"What?" demanded Ryoma.

"Y-you're the one in my visions!"The man pointed at Ryoma's chest.

"Visions?"

"Yes, you are the one that is going to save the kingdom from some disaster… I still need to collect more data on what kind of disaster, but you are the one to do it! I'm 99% sure of it!" Ryoma blinked a few times.

"Whatever." He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving the crazy man in the cape to stare at his back.


End file.
